ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Xevoz (Tundra Draft)
Xevoz is a cartoon/comic series based on Hasbro's defunct Xevoz ''toy line. Prologue Before civilization, there were the Ancients. The Ancients were a strong and powerful civilization that raced to the stars with haste and purpose. They nurtured, protected and guided all places where life flourished. The Ancients took it upon themselves to become the guardians and protectors of the galaxy. That is until one day a mysterious dark force only known as the Gyos appeared one day. The Gyos swallowed and absorbed all life it could find and the Ancients began the war for life. A war that spanned for millennia against the enemy but was all in vain as the Ancients decreased in number against the growing threat of extinction itself. In a last resort to protect what little life was there in the galaxy, the Ancients fled to a small habitable planet where they hoped to hold out and repopulate the now hollow and life-devoid cosmos. At the very last minute, they decided to sacrifice themselves to destroy the Gyos and trust that what little lifeforms were saved would live on. The Ancients collected several specimens from different planets and grouped them into 8 different taxonomic categories: -Unnatural -Hyperfuries -Meta-beast -Neo Sapiens -Sectoid -Biomecha -Arcaster -Reptosaur Through unknown means, the Ancients used a powerful tool known as The Staff of Life to eliminate the Gyos and allow these life forms to populate the planet. After their sacrifice, the 8 tribes spreaded through the planet of Zeotopia and lived together in wars and peace. Until the day came. ''Xevoz: Discovery Arc Xevoz: Discovery is the first story arc in the Xevoz franchise. It serves as an introduction to the world of Xevoz and sets up the plot for the following arcs. The story follows an unknown Neo-Sapien protagonist who wakes up in a beach with severe amnesia with a strange reddish polygonal armor. This protagonist is later discovered by more Neo-Sapiens and is taken to the city of Atlantia, which is isolated from the rest of the world. It is revealed that the place where the Neo-Sapiens live is inside a gigantic dome which covers a lot of territory, including the beach. The protagonist, later named "The Jewel" after her distinctive armor is then brought towards the king who explains her about the world of Zeotopia. According to the King's version, Atlantia is the only city in the world that is protected by a charred desolate wasteland outside. The King explains that because of the sudden entrance of an intruder is a cause for public execution, the jewel's only option to survive is to enlist in the Alpha Ranger forces and serve Atlantia. With no other option, the jewel accepts. Through her training as a soldier, the jewel learns about how the populace of Zeotopia is completely unaware of the outside world; not even the soldiers know what's outside the dome. One day the dome is breached by a group of giant mantises that attack on a wealthy part of the city. After the attack, the populace demands to know what's outside the dome. It is revealed that outside the dome is actually lush full with plants and sun, instead of the post-apocalyptic badlands the King has been saying. The King is arrested in a coup d'etat and an exploration squad is assembled by the new government, lead by General Carron. General Carron assembles a group of soldiers to explore what's really outside the dome and report back. Curious of the outside world, the jewel joins in the exploration squad which includes three soldiers, a scholar, a cook and a vehicle mechanic. The group leaves the dome of Atlantia ventures outside the world which is filled with other civilizations and creatures, both peaceful and dangerous. Through their journey the group encounters giant insects, living skeletons, beings made of different elements, robots, anthropomorphic animals and even small patches of Neo-Sapien civilizations. With new allies, the exploration squad is explained the real story of Zeotopia: the world is populated with 8 different tribes that break and make alliances every day, each of them fight for dominance of the planet. At the end of the journey, the exploration squad encounters Ancient ruins with a painting that depicts the world being destroyed by an unstoppable force. When the scholar, called Danazea discovers that the Atlantian dome is painted on the mural, she is turned in shock as she explains the exploration squad how in the old Atlantian government, more Ancient ruins were discovered under the city of Atlantia and were being secretly studied. The scholar leaded the main investigation on a series of Ancient ruins which depicted a supposed doomsday prophecy on how an old force of destruction would return to Zeotopia and destroy the planet. She has studied how some pictures of the prophecy involve past events in Zeotopian history, and with this one she is spooked it might be real. The rest of the group is angry at the scholar for hiding the existence of the Ancients who are about to kill her, but she is spared by the jewel, who explains her knowledge may be vital if such a prophecy is real. The exploration squad returns to Zeotopia with the Ancient ruins and convinces the new government to reveal all hidden secrets to the populace. General Carron agrees and when all is revealed, pieces of Atlantian populace decide to embark outside the dome, outraged at the government. Carron interrogates Danazea about the ruins and murals. Danazea explains how the ruins tell the story of the Ancients, who sacrificed themselves to spare the 8 tribes from the threat of the Gyos which was thought dead, but the discovered prophecy reveals how the Gyos will return to Zeotopia. When it arrives, all life on the planet will be destroyed. Danazea explains that the only way to repell the Gyos is with a mystical item only known as "The Staff of Life". Though only being a prophecy, Danazea convinces the general that the threat is very real, and that the staff must be found. The exploration squad volunteers to find the staff which is believed to be hidden somewhere in Zeotopia. The exploration squad leaves Atlantia and set out to find the staff of life. ''Xevoz: Brave New World ''Arc Shortly after the discovery of the Gyos prophecy, General Garron has assembled the old exploration team to search for the staff of life, and has also delivered all known knowledge on the Ancients to assist in their search. The team is divided and they separately explore different areas with possible locations of the staff: a Meta-beast village on an island, desolate Ancient ruins on a Savannah and a secured Ancient temple inside a Biomecha fortress. The exploration team returns with information that the staff of life may be in a temple underground ''Xevoz: Awakening ''Arc ''Xevoz: Warpath ''Arc ''Xevoz: Age of Myr ''Arc